


can't seem to get my mind off of you

by vandoorne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Marking, Come Shot, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Just the Tip, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teasing, Underage Sex, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: quentin takes peter back to his hotel room after their drink together. see, this is all part of the plan. (set during spider-man: far from home)





	can't seem to get my mind off of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).

> see end of work for notes about the tags. will contain fic spoilers.

To be perfectly honest, Quentin Beck has done some pretty fucked up shit before but this? Spider-man, no, _Peter Parker_ lying beneath him, thighs splayed cock hard and leaking against his toned stomach, ass clenching around his cock? Yeah, this probably takes the cake.

Quentin hadn't mean to do it. It had been that _drink_, no idea what the fuck had been in it when Peter had downed it. It was supposed to be a virgin cocktail. Keyword: _supposed_ to be. But as it turns out, there had been something in there, and Quentin makes a mental note to give whoever the fuck who mixed that drink a raise for this. Soon after Peter had finished his drink, he had stumbled his way to the toilets and Quentin had found him, collapsed by the sink.

So instead of celebrating the acquisition of the EDITH sunglasses, Quentin did what any good mentor would have done — take Peter _home_.

In this case, it's Quentin carrying Peter back to his hotel room and well. _Well_. Peter's really a goddamn kid, and Quentin had felt just a twinge of guilt for tricking him as he had carried Peter back into the room. But hey, European laws right? It's all legal here in Venice. And then the moment he had laid Peter down on the bed, and Peter had caught Quentin by his wrist? Fingers pressing down just so, calling out softly _Mr Stark_? Lips parted, cheeks flushed and oh, was that an erection?

If heaven had wanted to give Quentin a sign to proceed with his revenge, this had to be it. Quentin had really liked the kid. He had seemed like a good kid, with his head on right. Too bad his mentor had been Tony Stark, so he was going to end up as collateral damage.

So Quentin had just rolled with it. Stroked Peter's cheek gently, leaned in and kissed him. Got him all riled up and desperate. Made Peter prepare himself, fingers clumsy spilling lube all over, then fucked Peter open with his fingers, watching as pre-come beaded at the tip of his cock, wqtched as Peter had squirmed beneath him, panting and moaning from the stimulation. But fuck, hearing Peter say that this would be his _first time_ getting intimate with anyone? And he's so glad it's with _Mr Stark_? As much as Quentin had enjoyed hearing Peter moan, hearing his breath hitch whenever he so as much _touched_ him, knowing that he had been taking everything that would've been Tony Stark's if he had even bothered to take it? Hearing _Mr Stark Mr Stark Mr Stark_ like a prayer on Peter's lips had become a turn off soon enough, and it turned out that kissing Peter had been a good way to shut him up.

Quentin has his hands on the back of Peter's thighs, pushing them back so that he can fuck Peter harder, fuck deeper into him. Peter's crying out incoherently, his cock is leaking so beautifully against his stomach and he reaches out to touch himself, but Quentin swats his hand away, admonishing him. Tears spill from Peter's eyes as Quentin calls him a _bad boy_, pulling out completely.

'Please _please_ Mr Stark, please don't,' Peter begs and oh, Quentin can hear the delicious break in his voice. '_Please_,' he repeats, struggling to get up.

'Please what?' Quentin asks. Might as well, right? Virgin Peter Parker, so easily defiled. How much lower can he go?

'Please,' Peter repeats, looking bewildered. 'Mr Stark, I'll be good, _please don't_—'

'Don't what?' Quentin struggles to keep from grinning, fuck he's enjoying this far more than he should, isn't he? It's one thing to take revenge against Tony Stark, but Peter... 'Use your words, Peter. Tell me what you want me to do. Show me.'

Peter swallows noisily, then settles back down on the bed again, against the pillows. He lifts his legs up, uses his hands to spread his ass to reveal his hole, all sloppy now with lube and Quentin's pre-come. His cheeks are flushed, and he hardly dares to look at Quentin. 'Please, Mr Stark,' he whimpers. '_Fuck me please_.'

Quentin obliges. How could he not, looking at Peter? Such a needy little slut for cock, even though this is his first time. And so, so obedient, desperate to please. Stark had really been a goddamn fool, first with renaming his life's work as _BARF_ but this? Not taking Peter Parker to his bed and fucking him until he's no longer able to stand when Peter is so _willing_, would do just about _anything_ to please him? Unforgivable.

At least there's Quentin now. He grins, guiding the tip of his cock to Peter's asshole. Slowly pushes the tip in, leaving it there and Peter _whines_, squirms against the bed like he's trying to fuck himself on Quentin's cock.

'Mr Stark, please,' Peter chokes out.

'I'm fucking you,' Quentin says, trying to keep his tone light. God, it's fucking difficult to control himself, to leave just the tip of his cock there inside Peter and resist the urge to push all the way in, but to hear those filthy words leave Peter's lips? To hear him _want_ to be defiled? Completely worth the wait. 'Isn't it what you want?'

'No, wait, no _yes_ I,' Peter's babbling now, confused. He moves, but Quentin holds him in place. Definitely whatever it was in the drink taking effect, because on an ordinary day? Quentin isn't sure he'd be able to hold his own against Spider-man. 'I need, _ahh_ need your c-cock fully inside me,' he stammers. 'It's not enough Mr Stark, _please_.'

'Why? Just the tip isn't enough?'

'Mr Stark,' Peter groans. 'It's not, n-not enough, _please_, need to be filled up, your cock is so _big_,' he whines.

'Since you asked so nicely,' Quentin murmurs. He slams into Peter, causing Peter to scream, hands fisting in the sheets. He's not going to last much longer, what with just how tight and hot Peter is. Yeah virgin ass is always sweet but virgin _superhero_ ass belonging to Tony Stark's precious protégé, begging him to split him apart with his huge cock? Quentin couldn't have asked for anything better.

As it turns out, it doesn't take much before Peter is coming all over himself. All over his face, his lips, his cheeks, his chest, his stomach. On his lovely pink nipples too, now reddened from the earlier abuse from Quentin licking, sucking and nibbling. And even through his orgasm Quentin continues fucking him, pace brutal, ignoring how Peter is crying and thrashing against him, begging him to stop because no more, no more, this is _far too much_.

When Quentin comes, he makes sure he comes inside Peter. Then he's pulling out, gets another spurt all over Peter. On his cock and balls, on his body as well. He pushes Peter's legs up making Peter yelp.

'Keep it in you,' Quentin says. 'You're can do it, right? Because you're my _good boy_,' he purrs, voice low and dark.

Peter makes a strangled noise and nods, cheek against the pillow. He's drifting off to sleep now, all worn out from his orgasm. So much for his youth, Quentin thinks. 'Goodnight Mr Stark,' he slurs. 'Love you.'

Oh.

There it is again, that awful feeling tugging in Quentin's gut. The roar in his blood from before, having claimed Peter as his by coming inside him and all over his body is now gone, and there's nothing but an icy sensation running through his veins, like he wants nothing more than to crush Peter in his sleep. Just like an irritating spider, to be ground to dust underneath his heel. Tony Stark had been no hero, and the thought that Peter would even look up to him and _desire_ him is nauseating.

On the other hand, there's the ugly flower blooming under his sternum, dripping with tar. It's whispering in his head, over and over again. _You've done what Tony could never have done. You've deflowered his golden boy, sullied him and stripped him of his angel wings and dragged him down to hell. He's filthy, and he'll never be clean again, and it's all thanks to you. If you play your cards right, he'll be nothing more than _your_ cockslut soon, never mind that right now he's crying out Tony Stark's name._

Right, now it's time to sleep. Tomorrow morning will be showtime.

Peter's head is pounding. Every single part of him hurts, his skin feels disgusting and wait a minute, is he _naked_ underneath the blankets? And is that someone lying next to him, oh fuck _what_? He scrambles to get out of bed but ends up falling down unceremoniously on the floor, dragging the duvet down with him.

Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck_ is that _Quentin_? Oh fuck, what the fuck has he done?

Quentin stirs, rolling on to his side to face Peter. 'Peter,' he says, voice thick with sleep. It's a low rumble, and butterflies erupt in Peter's stomach. 'You're awake.'

'You, I,' Peter squeaks. 'What did I. I'm sorry did I...' he trails off. He doesn't even remember what the hell he had done the night before. No wait, he vaguely remembers calling Tony's name, but... Tony's dead. And Quentin... Oh fuck, did he...

'You came on pretty strong last night,' Quentin says. 'Couldn't push you off, so I let you do whatever it was that you needed. You alright, Peter?'

Shit. Shit shit shit fuck oh _fuck_ what the fuck has he done? There was that drink, fuck and then... Peter tries to think. Right, he had gone to the toilet and had collapsed, Quentin had probably brought him back to... His hotel room? To let him recover and oh god, Peter had gone and fucked it all up by... Oh god. He had forced himself on Quentin, hadn't he?

'Hey Peter?' Quentin is by Peter's side now and Peter squeaks again, realising that Quentin is _naked_. He has bruises all over, probably what Peter had inflicted on him the night before and oh god. 'Hey, it's okay, shh it's okay, I think someone drugged you last night. Luckily we got you back here before, well—'

'No!' Peter interjects. 'It's not okay, Mr Beck I'm sorry I, I...'

And Peter breaks down into heaving sobs, emotions overwhelming him. God, he's fucking things up again, isn't he? Quentin had just lost his family, for fuck's sake, and now because of a horny teenager with super strength who let his dick control him, he's had to...

'Shh,' Quentin gathers Peter in his arms. 'It's okay Peter, it's okay. I've got you.'

'It's not,' Peter sobs. He's never going to be able to make up for this. He's ruined everything. And Quentin had been so nice to him, he could've done awesome superhero stuff with him, could've learnt from him and used his guidance and now... Oh fuck.

As Peter sobs in Quentin's arms, Quentin runs his hand down Peter's back, as if trying to comfort him. This is the best position, really, so Peter cannot see the smile spreading across his face. He had played his cards right, and come out on top. Now Peter thinks he had forced himself on Quentin the night before, and poor, defenceless Quentin had no choice but to let him have his way with him. The guilt is currently eating Peter alive, and it had been an illusion that Quentin had been able to sell even without his technology. Fascinating.

Quentin should feel bad, really. Peter had been on his side, even. Had willingly handed over EDITH. But that flower under his sternum has blossomed now, spreading out in full bloom, and he can feel the tar seeping into his veins.

_The boy is nothing but collateral damage. Someone needs to rule the world in the absence of Tony Stark, someone needs to rule_ him _too. Might as well be you._

Right. That's it, really.

So well, all in all, phase one of revenge against Tony Stark? Quentin would most definitely call this a resounding success.

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> \- not tagging peter/tony but peter has a crush on tony in this, and mistakes quentin for tony when drugged. also, quentin takes advantage of peter who is drugged, but manipulates peter to think that it was the other way round, where peter forced himself on quentin instead. if these scenarios are triggering for you, please do not read.  
\- tysm I for looking through this!  
\- title from vacation by the go-go's


End file.
